It's Hard To Say Goodbye
by Lynne S
Summary: This is years later. Harry is I believe 25 and is standing at the graves of three people that he cared for dearly. Only one good thing came of everything. He gained a friend.


It's Hard To Say Goodbye  
  
He stood there, silently crying. He had lost three adults who had cared deeply for him, yet had gained one.  
  
Standing in front of the middle grave, Harry Potter let the tears silently cascade down his cheeks in predetermined streams.  
  
He knelt down on one knee and laid an Easter lily at the base, same with the two on either side.  
  
Going to the rightmost grave, Harry knelt down.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you. You did so much for me, hell you got me out of the Dursley's! And for that you had to die. Why is it everyone who cares for me or I care for ends up dead? I mean, I lost the Weasleys and Hermione when Voldemort attacked the school the first time. And now you?" Harry's voice was unwavering, despite the fact that tears were rolling down his cheeks unchecked.  
  
"You know, I really enjoyed listening to your tales about hexing Sev when you were in school. Hell, I'd love to hear it now, just to hear your voice, even if we now care for each other - wait, he as good as adopted me!"  
  
Going down on both knees and sitting back on his heels, Harry traces what the grave said.  
  
SIRIUS KIERE BLACK 1959 - 1998 Loved Godfather and friend. Will never be forgotten.  
  
Picking up the Lily, Harry gently laid a kiss on it's soft petals, then laid it back down. With tears streaming down his face, Harry said one last thing before moving to the next.  
  
"Sirius, Padfoot, Godfather, you may have acted like a little kid sometimes, but, I still will and always have loved you," With that, Harry went to the next grave.  
  
"You I will miss with all of my heart, almost more then Siri. You were the one who rescued me from Lockheart when he made a mad dash for me after regaining his memory. You have always cared, even when I didn't want it." Harry paused. Trying to keep his voice steady, but was having some difficulty.  
  
"Lycani, I will never forget that nickname. Or when you got all mad at Padfoot for calling you that. You were madder then Sev's ever been! But you can't help who you are can ya?  
  
And then there were those dementors. I can't believe you made me promise that!" Harry paused "You made me promise that if the ministry saw fit that since you are a werewolf that you should receive the dementors kiss, to kill you. And the worst thing is I did! I still can't believe I did that!! Even if it *was* five years ago.  
  
If Voldemort hadn't got the dementors on his side then we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?"  
  
Repeating what he did with Sirius, Harry knelt down and traced what was on the grave.  
  
Remus Harold Lupin 1959 - 1998 Loved friend and mentor. Best DADA teacher Hogwarts ever had. Will remain in the hearts of people forever.  
  
Then, just like with Sirius, Harry knelt down and picked up the lily. He gently laid a kiss on the soft petals and laid it back down.  
  
"Remi, Lycani, Moony, Professor Lupin, I will always miss you." Harry whispered and moved on to the next and last grave.  
  
"You may have left me with the Dursley's, not let me go to Ron's after the triwizard tournament, and I may hate that. But you thought that you were protecting me, even if you were wrong. People make mistakes, I know I have.  
  
I'd have to say the biggest mistake I ever made would be accepting the DADA position at Hogwarts. Grandma cornered me and said that I was appointed the Deputy Headmaster!" Harry let out a small, weak, almost forced laugh. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve Harry continued.  
  
"Sir, I care(d) for you, and am glad that the feeling is/was mutual. You will be glad to know that Voldemort is now dead, I killed him the same day that you Moony and Padfoot died.  
  
Not only that, you will be happy to know that Severus and I are getting along. In fact, he's all but adopted me!  
  
I had always wanted a family, but, when I finally got one, it got ripped away from me." Harry paused, he couldn't control his voice. So he knelt down and traced what the gravestone said.  
  
Albus Devon Dumbledore 1850 - 1998 the best (and oldest) headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. Will be missed dearly.  
  
Kissing the lily petals, Harry said, "Grandfather, I wish I had've found out before you dies. Grandma approached me afterwards; she's really upset still. So do I" With that said, the 22-year-old Harry Potter stood up.  
  
Looking to the heavens, he sighed and walked to where Severus was waiting.  
  
"You OK?" He asked. Instead of answering him, Harry just hugged him - tightly.  
  
"Sev, it's been five years and I still miss them greatly." Harry said. Tears still streaming unchecked down his face.  
  
"I know Harry, I know." Severus said, and with that the pair apparated away. 


End file.
